


We Can Get Through This

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, He's so excited, Lee is just a ball of youth, rock lee is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: When (Y/N) comes home injured from a mission, Lee runs to her aid.





	We Can Get Through This

This was the first time that you had been so heavily injured. Not only was your right arm broken, but both of your legs were as well. During your month-long mission, you had managed to get captured by the enemy, which in turn led you to being tortured for information. You could proudly say you didn’t tell them anything. But, your silence might’ve cost you more than you bargained for. When the medical ninja on your team took a look at you they found that your one leg had been completely shattered. They didn’t even know if Lady Tsunade could fix you. In a way, it might be a good thing for you to retire this early, seeing that you and your husband Rock Lee were thinking of having children soon. You would have much more time for the little munchkins if you didn’t need to go on missions anymore. Even so, you couldn’t help but feel the pang of loss. Becoming a ninja had been your entire life, your dream, your ambition. You wanted to be the best Kunoichi that the Leaf Village had ever seen. Another thing that worried you was Lee. You didn’t know how he was going to react to seeing you like this. Sure, you’ve had minor wounds, but nothing this bad, nothing serious enough to end your career as a ninja. You hoped that it wouldn’t dredge up memories of the time Lee had been so badly injured. Sighing heavily, you watched the millions of sparkling stars pass by as your team carefully carried you back towards your home.

___________

Rock Lee was immensely excited to see his beautifully wonderful wife. He had so many things to tell her, to do with her since she had been gone for so long. The month had felt like an eternity of waiting. But now it was almost time for her return. Lee had been running around Konoha telling everyone saw about how excited he was to see (Y/N). He knew that most people didn’t really care, but he had to tell people otherwise he would explode from the excitement. (Y/N) was the love of his life, the only woman he would ever want. Sure, during his early teens he was enamoured with Sakura, but after he realized that she only had eyes for Sasuke, Lee had decided to move on and find someone else.

For the longest time, he thought that maybe he would never find anyone that would fall for him. In fact, many of the ninjas around the village would laugh at him whenever he asked a girl if they would go on a date with him. Lee would always laugh along with them, trying to brush it off as a joke. Whenever this happened, Guy-sensei would always tell him to keep using the Power of Youth and eventually the right girl would come his way. But after a few years, Lee felt as if the Power of Youth was failing him. Every girl he asked out would say no, that they had a boyfriend, that they saw him just as a friend. Of course, being the gentleman he was, he never pursued them any further and made sure to be polite. But after a while, it got tiring. Well, until the day that (Y/N) came along.

It had been a chilly winter day when Lee went out to look for a date for the Winter Ball. Everyone who attended would bring a partner and everyone was pairing up so quickly that Lee was scared that there would be no one left for him. He reached a group of people and approached a pretty woman wearing a pink scarf.

“Hello!” He greeted her with a smile. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Winter Ball with me?” The woman looked at him quizzically.

“Are you talking to me?” She asked to which Lee nodded. “Umm, sorry,” The group behind her was trying to hide their laughter. “I want to go with someone who’s attractive.” She finished with a snicker. Lee’s heart sank. That was the harshest thing that someone has said to him so far. He knew he wasn’t the most attractive guy in the village, but he was a gentleman with a good personality which should’ve counted for something. By now the whole group was laughing.

“Hey assholes,” Lee heard a voice say. He looked towards the sound and saw a woman leaning against the building. “You do know that he could easily take all of you down in an instant if he wanted to?” She was grinning as she came out of the shadows. She had (H/L) (H/C) hair and piercing (E/C) eyes. “I’d suggest not insulting him anymore. Although, he would be too much of a gentleman to hold a grudge against idiots like you.” She came to a stop next to Lee and crossed her arms. “None of you could go with Lee anyways because I’m going with him.” Lee was too shocked to talk. How was it possible that this enticing woman – who he had never met before – could come out of nowhere and say that she was going with him?

“Why would you even want to?” A guy asked looking genuinely confused.

“Because I know a good guy when I see one. Excluding Lee, all I see are assholes.” She turned to him and smiled. “Now let’s go Lee.”

And that was it. After the Ball, Lee and (Y/N) hung out all the time and eventually became a couple. Even now he could hardly believe that they were married and thinking about having kids. It blew his mind.

“Hey, Lee!” He heard someone yell. It was TenTen. “(Y/N)’s back.”

“I have to get to the gate then!” He said enthusiastically, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the writer for not letting him be at the gate when (Y/N) showed up. “I wanted to be there when she got back.” Just as he was about to take off running, TenTen grabbed his arm.

“She’s at the Hospital right now.” She said nothing more and walked away. Hundreds of things ran through his mind as he booked it towards the hospital, making sure to take off his ankle weight so that he could reach his highest speed. Flying through the village he reached the hospital in no time and slammed into the front desk. “What room is (Y/N) in?”

“5, but- ” Before she could finish her sentence Lee took off once more. In a second, he reached the door to see (Y/N) laying in bed with three casts, and Tsunade showing her three radiographs. (Y/N)’s face was full of bruises, with both eyes black, a broken nose and a busted lip.

“Lee,” (Y/N) started, looking shocked at his sudden appearance.

“(Y/N), are you alright? What happened? Are you going to get better?” Lee was a fountain of questions but Lady Tsunade shut him down.

“Lee, either you need to leave or be quiet.” Lee nodded and closed his mouth, knowing that this was much more serious than he had anticipated. He made his way over to (Y/N)’s bedside and tried to keep his thoughts in check. He didn’t want to think the worst but the way Lady Tsunade was looking reminded him of when he had been terribly wounded after the fight with Gaara. (Y/N) gave him a small smile as he stood by her bed, waiting for Tsunade to continue. “Now, I have three radiographs here of (Y/N)’s legs and arm.” She began and lifted one of the x-rays to show them. “This first one is of (Y/N)’s arm. It was a fairly clean break which I can fix with minimal surgery.” She grabbed the next one. “This is (Y/N)’s left leg. The break is a little worse than the arm but can still be fixed with surgery. Now comes to the worst part.” She said gravely and picked up the last x-ray. “This is your right leg. Your entire leg from your hipbone down so your ankle is shattered which is a huge problem. I could try and fix it, but if the surgery doesn’t work – which is most likely to happen – then we will have to amputate your leg.”

Lee couldn’t believe it. Amputation? There must be another way to help (Y/N). “There’s no other way?” Lee prodded. “(Y/N) is an amazing ninja and you can’t just give up on her. Look at me. The chances you gave me when I had surgery were terrible, but I still made it through. There must be something more you can do!” By the end of his pleading, even Lee could hear the desperation in his own voice. Lee was feeling frantic when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He looked sideways to see (Y/N) looking up at him with a small smile.

“Lee, it’s going to be alright.” Her voice was comforting to him and helped him to regain his composure. “Lady Tsunade will try her best to fix my leg, and if it doesn’t work it doesn’t work.” How could she be so calm and collected during all of this? Knowing that she might not be able to become a ninja anymore. “Maybe if I have to get it amputated, we could find someone to make a prosthetic leg for me.” She brushed her thumb along his arm and smiled again. “Come on, what happened to all that youthful spirit that I love so much? We’ll get through this Lee.” (Y/N) was right. What she needed now was positivity from her husband, not a bunch of complaining from him.

“I’m sorry (Y/N),” He said and planted a gentle kiss on her bruised cheekbone. “No matter what happens, we’ll still be together. I’ll help you through whatever comes.”

“I know you will Lee.” She replied and squeezed his arm. Lee would be as supportive as he could and use his youthful energy to help (Y/N) get better, no matter what.


End file.
